


Midnight Love

by Reueze



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Saga, Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reueze/pseuds/Reueze
Summary: When Bella Swan moves back to her home town of Forks, Washington, she was only expecting to be miserable for the rest of her high school career. Instead, she met Eleanor Cullen, a girl who's secret may change her life forever.
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Charlie Swan/Original Female Character(s), Eleanor Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Female Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Jasper Hale/Alice Cullen
Kudos: 4





	Midnight Love

Bella Swan stood outside the airport, scanning the parking lot for her father’s car. She pulled her jacket around her tightly, missing the Arizona warmth already. For a moment, she considered walking back inside and getting back on the plane. Bella had never liked the rain and eternally grey skies of Forks, Washington; one of the rainiest places in the US. Unfortunately, she had decided to move for her mother’s sake. Renee had gotten married to a man half her age who didn’t want to have a teenage daughter. Renee didn’t want to have a teenage daughter either. She was young, emotionally, and had never grown up. Bella always had to take care of the bills, get a job, and even then the electricity and water would get turned off. Renee wasn’t meant to be a mother. Bella had always secretly thought that the only reason Renee took Bella when she left Charlie and Forks was revenge.  
Charlie was meant to be a parent. He is a dad, not just a father. The summers Bella spent with her dad were better than the rest of the year, even if she had to put up with the weather. Charlie would watch trashy reality tv with her and she would put up with going fishing with him. They had matching souls, both quiet people who could sit in comfortable silence.  
The only comforting part of coming back to Forks, officially living there for the first time since she was a baby, was that she may be able to get to know her dad, more than just a few weeks worth.  
Bella finally spotted her father, sporting his Forks Fire Department shirt, and hauled her luggage to the car.

“Bells, I found a good car for you,” Charlie grunted, glancing at her, focused on the road. Bella had been thinking about buying a car since she decided to move to Forks. However, the way Charlie said “good for you” opposed to good made her nervous. “It’s sturdy, they don’t make ‘em like that anymore.”  
“How old is it?” Bella was just getting more and more nervous about this car. “I can’t deal with it breaking down,”  
“No, it’s only a few years old. And Jake, you remember Jake? Billy Black’s son? He rebuilt it, runs great, you’d never know it’s not new,”  
“Dad, I really appreciate it but I’d rather just buy something newer.”  
“Ok maybe, 60’s. But it does run great. And I may have already bought it.”  
“Oh, well, thanks, I appreciate that.”  
Grunting, again, Charlie said, “I’m glad you’re home, Bells. I’ve missed you.” He stared straight ahead at the road.

Bella got out of the car and looked at the small house with an old red truck parked in front of it. It did look sturdy, the type you would see at the scene of a crash, sitting without so much as a scratch with the other one being a pile of scrap metal. He was probably right about it being good for her, Bella had always been clumsy and accident-prone. Especially since she hadn’t had much experience driving in the rain before.  
Bella had stopped coming out to Forks, instead of camping in California with her father, when she was 14. Now, at 17, it looked the same as it did when her parents bought it. Their marriage was doomed from the beginning, her whole life, Renee had been itching to escape. After having a baby young, she felt trapped and wanted to leave, so she did. Charlie still wedding photos on the walls, the only changes were new photos of Bella. The kitchen still had the cabinets Renee painted yellow, desperate to brighten the gloom.  
Renee had always said Charlie hadn’t gotten over her, though, Bella reasoned, he spends so much time at the fire station that maybe he didn’t care that much about it. She found it uncomfortable to think about him still being hung up on Renee after almost 17 years. And the evidence was so obvious.  
Bella’s room was also fairly untouched. It still had the rocking chair from the room’s nursery days. The crib had been replaced with a bed and the sheets from her youth were now plain purple sheets, matching the curtains. Charlie had put together a desk for her. There was nothing on the desk except a pencil cup with some pens and a small rainbow flag. Smiling, Bella began to unpack.

Disoriented, Bella blinked in the dim light coming in from the window. She groaned as she looked out to see the thick, grey cloud coverage, not one ray of sun coming through. Downstairs, Charlie had arranged to go into work later so that he could have breakfast with his daughter. The table looked like one from a Disney show, with a glass of orange juice and pancakes waiting for her.  
Bella, feeling sick about starting school in the middle of the year, was in no mood to make small talk or eat, but she sat for her father’s sake. He was so excited about having her around and she didn’t want to ruin it for him.  
“Morning Bells. I made you some breakfast,” He said in his gruff, emotional voice. “I wanted to start your day off right.”  
“Thanks, Dad,” Bella said, trying to be bright. They sat in silence for a few moments, Bella pushing her food around.  
“Ok Bells, I need to head out. Have a good day, yeah?” Bella nodded and forced a smile, watching him walk out the door. Now Bella was left alone with her anxiety. She didn’t want to show up too early but hearing the clock ticking was driving her more and more crazy by the minute. She had almost an hour before she had to leave, it was only 7:10, but Bella didn’t know how much longer she could last waiting.  
She supposed since she had to find the school, find the office, find her classes, and so on that, it would if she waited about ten minutes she could justify leaving early. All she knew is that she no longer wanted to be sitting there, just waiting, with nothing else to do. And Tiktok sure wasn’t doing an adequate job of distracting her.  
When Bella got to her car, she realized she hadn’t driven it yet and what if’s flooded her mind. What if it didn’t start, or it started but then broke down, or…  
Bella stopped herself, taking a few steadying breathes while counting. The car roared alive. Another breath and it settled into a load grumbling.  
The school was along the highway, the same as every other building in the small town. It was a collection of small buildings with trailers added on for extra classrooms. Bella missed the feel of large schools, one building with students pack in like sardines. The metal detectors at every entrance, the fast-food all around the school for lunchtime. This looked more like they had turned some business or houses into a school.  
She had gotten there early enough that there was no one traffic. Circling the school, Bella saw two parking lots, one with a few cars and one with no cars and a sign that read “Office”. Bella was unsure if the second lot was off-limits to students, but figured it was early enough that she could ask when she got her schedule.  
In the warm office, a woman sat at the front desk, settling in for the day. She looked as if she were probably scrolling through Facebook. The office was was plain, with beige-painted exposed brick. There were a few offices, for the administrators and the nurse.  
The woman at the computer looked up at Bella after almost five minutes and smiled tightly. “I’m sorry, can I help you?”  
“Uh, yes. I’m a new student, I wanted to stop, uh, to pick up me-”  
“Isabella Swan! Yes, we’ve been waiting for you” She responded, sounding as if that’s all the whole town had been talking about since they found out. The chief of the Fire Department’s daughter coming back home, finally. After his flighty ex-wife took off with the baby. In such a small town it was probably exciting to have something new to talk about, she couldn’t exactly blame them. She just really wanted to. “Here is your schedule. And you’ll need to have each of your teachers sign this paper. Oh! And here’s a map. Let me...” The woman grabbed a pink highlighter, the type that’s not even neon so it’s just a fake highlighter. She drew out the path to each class for Bella, in the same color, each path overlapping. Bella took the three pieces of paper and forced a smile, trying to accept the wishes for a good day. It would be rude to tell the secretary just how unlikely it was that she would feel anything but miserable in Forks High School.  
When Bella got back to her car, there was a line of students pulling into the parking the other parking lot. The truck started up with a roar, she winced back, she didn’t think about how much attention such an old truck could bring to her. She joined the line of students and pulled into the first spot she saw, cutting the engine quickly. The other cars in the lot weren’t much newer than her car or were more beat up. Unlike her old school, where she lived in the poorest neighborhood in the district, meaning when she either didn’t have a car or drove her mother’s beat-up car, everyone else drove cars bought by their rich mommy and daddy’s. The nicest car here, which did stand out but barely and only because it was clearly new, not because it held any apparent value. Though, Bella had no clue what type of car it might be.  
Bella pulled out the map the secretary ruined and attempted to figure out where her class was.  
“Need some help?” Bella jumped out of her skin, surprised that she hadn’t noticed anyone. A boy stood in front of Bella, he was Asian and had his hair styled in a quiff. Bella held out the map and nodded lamely. “I’m Eric, you’re Isabella, right?”  
“Bella, yeah,”  
“So what class do you have?”  
“Um...” Bella glanced at her schedule. “Looks like English with Smith?”  
“What do you know? So do I, how about I just take you there myself?” As much as Bella was itching to say no, she was in no position to turn away potential friends. And she didn’t want to be late to class just because she didn’t want help. She followed Eric to one of the back buildings.  
When they walked into the classroom, Eric went to his seat and Bella stood awkwardly in front of the teacher’s desk.  
“Hi, I’m Bella Swan,” she introduced herself. Luckily, he didn’t make her introduce herself and gave her a seat in the back. He also gave her the reading list, which was full of books she’d already read, and most of them she’d wrote essays of. Bella wondered if she would be able to recycle those essays, how much she’d have to change to fit the essay topic.  
At the end of class, Bella gathered her things, wanting to get out as fast as possible, escape a classroom full of curious eyes. As she grabbed her bag, the boy next to her finally worked the courage up to speak to her. Eric had already left. This boy had blonde hair with a pale face that was almost as pale as hers.  
“Hey, I’m Mike. You’re Isabella, right?” And thus she had yet another boy walking her to class, this time he wasn’t even in it.  
By lunch, Bella was emotionally and physically drained and she still had 2 more classes. She walked into the cafeteria with a girl she sat next to in both Spanish and Trigonometry. The girl, Jessica, was very talkative, which was nice since she didn’t seem to expect or want a response. For a moment, Bella wondered if the girl just like hearing herself speak, but reprimanded herself for the thought.  
Jessica led Bella to a table with a few other girls and they were quickly joined by Mike, Eric, and their friends. It definitely seemed like two different friend groups who didn’t usually interact, but neither seemed bothered by the change, either. Bella sat there, picking at her food without interest, watching her table. They all spoke very animatedly, very loudly, but Bella already had a headache and a heartache. She missed her best friends in Arizona, anticipating the end of the day when she could call them. Despite Bella’s paleness, she loved laying out in the sun with her friends, reading or napping, or any quiet activities. Bella hoped it was just the weather that was bringing down her mood, she was usually as animated as the other teens at her table.  
The girl who sat next to Bella was the only other quiet person at the table. She sat next to Bella and Jessica in Spanish, she was friendly. The girl, Bella wasn’t sure of her name, was reading, and seemed very intrigued by the book, not aware of the world around her. It made Bella smile, she reminded Bella of her Arizona friends.  
“What are you reading?” Bella asked, softly, not wanting to attract everyone’s attention. The girl smiled at Bella and the two girls fell into a conversation about books. At least there was one person in this town Bella liked.  
Bella wasn’t sure what drew her attention to the corner of the cafeteria, but once she saw them, she couldn’t look away. They were so strange, all so alike yet so different. It was hard to pin down what made them seem like they were all related, perhaps it was merely the way they were so separated from the rest of the student body, staring off in different directions without touching their food, without even moving. Maybe it was because they all looked so perfect like they had been carved from marble. The 3 girls and 2 boys were all had a strange quality to their skin, looking like they were poreless a photoshopped cover photo, and they almost seemed silver or pearlescent, and even from that distance, they all had distinct darkness under their eyes, as if none of them had slept in weeks.  
One of the boys was built like a wrestler, she questioned if he took steroids. The other boy had blonde hair and was smaller, but still muscular. Neither of them looked totally young enough to still be in high school.  
It was the girls, however, that truly held Bella’s attention. One of them had beautifully curled blonde hair, she looked like she belonged in a magazine advertising eating disorders. She was lean and probably 5”7’. The second girl was much smaller with a pixie cut. She was very cute, it away the first one wasn’t. The third girl was much more captivating than the others. She had red hair with the sides shaved. Her dark skin had a more silvery tone than the others, and she looked like she was faking the boredom on her face, where the others looked genuinely bored.  
“Who are they?” Bella asked, nodding towards the table.  
“They’re the Cullens, but don’t even think about it, they’re all together. Even though they all live together,” Jessica answered, sounding bitter.  
“What?”  
“Well, foster siblings, but close enough. Dr. Cullen and his wife fostered them. And then the blonde two are his wife’s niece and nephew or something? Emmett Cullen, the bodybuilder, is with the Rosalie Hale, the blonde girl. Alice Cullen, the girl with short hair is with Jasper Hale. Jasper and Rosalie are siblings and the Cullens are siblings”  
“Oh, well it’s nice of Dr. Cullen to take them in.”  
“Yeah, well I think his wife can’t have kids or something,” Jessica said as if that diminished the value of fostering.  
“And who’s the one with red hair?” Bellas asked, with disguised eagerness.  
“Eleanor Cullen,” Mike answered, a little too quickly. Eleanor’s head snapped up to look at them as if she had heard her name. Bella looked away, not quite fast enough, and felt her face turn red. “Apparently none of the guys here are good enough for her.” He sounded bitter, like he may have tried asking her out at one point. Eleanor’s lips twitched into a smirk.  
“Maybe she’s not into boys,” Bella offered, looking back up at Eleanor, who was looking back, she looked almost confused, staring intently at Bella.

After lunch, Bella and Mike walked together to their biology class, which, it turned out, was completely full once Bella joined. Her teacher signed her paper and pointed her to the last open seat in the room, which was next to Eleanor Cullen. Bella blushed and started walking towards the stool. Suddenly, Eleanor looked at Bella with a look of pure hatred, which shocked Bella so much she tripped over air, causing some chuckles.  
Bella had no interest in taking that seat but had no option. She had never seen a look like that before, one of such pure hatred. Though it was unreasonable, something about Eleanor made her terrified, as though Eleanor may jump at her and attack her.  
Breathing slowly, Bella sat next to Eleanor, quietly saying, “Hello.” There was no response but Eleanor’s hands tightened on the table, so tight her skin was stretched around her knuckles. The whole class Bella was entirely aware of Eleanor, staring at her with her silvery black skin and strangely dark eyes. Bella was sure they hadn’t been that dark earlier but now, well, it was strange.  
As soon as the period was over, a moment before the bell rang, Eleanor was out of her seat and through the door, faster than Bella would have thought possible.  
“Did you stab her?” Mike asked, walking over to Bella.  
“Oh, is she not always like that?” Bella swallowed, her back to Mike. What could she have possibly done to upset Eleanor that much?

As much as Bella hated math and science, she was still good at it. Her last class of the day was truly her most detested. In Arizona, she was only required to take a year, which she did online. And it was barely a gym class, she didn’t even have to fake data about her exercise. In Forks, however, the gym was required for every year and the counselors didn’t like the idea of her doing it online only because she would rather do it online. Apparently, she needed some type of disability for them to even require it.  
So she was forced to participate in volleyball, which she was horrible at. She took down her own teammates with her when she fell, multiple times. The only time she touched the ball, she ended up hitting Mike on the back of his head.

Bella was about to leave when she remembered she was supposed to return the slip. Bella, feeling bruises develop, wanted nothing more than to just head home, maybe return to the office the next morning and say she had just forgotten. But Bella just felt too bad. So she headed around the school to the office.  
When she opened the door, Eleanor immediately turned her head and her dark eyes narrowed.  
“I’m sorry there just isn’t any other periods open for Bio,” the secretary was saying.  
“Fine, I suppose I’ll just have to deal with it,” Eleanor responded, her voice sounded entirely too cold, and stormed past Bella. Again, Bella had that feeling return, the feeling of telling her something about Eleanor was just dangerous.  
“Thank you, dear, you wouldn’t believe how many people don’t return these. It’s so much more difficult for me to go to each teacher to collect their signatures,” the secretary said. Bella nodded and turned around to leave the office as quickly as possible. She felt tears gather in her eyes, her face blushing. She managed to hold off until she got into the truck.  
Bella gave herself 5 minutes. She had 5 minutes to break down and then she was going to go home and be fine for her dad.


End file.
